Shades of Shadow, Wisp of Smoke
by Jayde Malao
Summary: ON HIATUS! TOO BUSY WITH WORK, COLLEGE APPLICATIONS, AND TESTS AS OF 14 May, 2012!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans. I only own my three OC's.**

She was dressed like a gypsy. Not that there were any during this day and age. Her long black and wavy locks ran down the length of her back. The long and colorful dress she wore was one she made herself from discarded materials. She was festively dressed for a casual summer's day. In this city, she was an outcast. She did not care.

As a natural at dance, she could survive off the awe of others. Her hand-made tambourine was wax paper and whittled wood, with miniature cymbals from a band teacher that had passed by her one time. He had left them to her, claiming that she needed an instrument for her performance.

No one knew her age, no one ever asked. As for this girls name, no one knew, except for her two friends and herself. It was originally Belinda, or 'Beautiful Snake', but she had changed it later to Emerald. Her sea-blue eyes were surrounded by thick lashes, and a thin line of eyeliner, made from charcoal. She was the one chosen by the Gods to have the power to summon horrible, and wonderful, creatures.

The thin girl standing next to her was also a 'street rat'. With thin dirt-colored hair, she also had thick, black rimmed glasses. Her startling green eyes were part of her. She was a half-demon. Part of a dreaded clan, which had hunted itself to extinction. All except for her. She was a half-cheetah. Her name, was Chi, or 'Blood'.

The last friend, was Arenima (are-en-eh-ma). She was quite wealthy. She went to a private school, and was the popular girl. She preferred outcasts to the 'in' crowd at her school. She was one who, as the ancient books state, had the power to control others with her mind.

All three of these girls lived in a beautiful city. Protected by five of the most renown heros (and heroines) of all time. The Teen Titans. But for now, the two poor girls, were stuck, performing on the streets. The Arenima could only watch as her two best friends struggled and starved.

"Yo esta muy abburo.(I am very bored)" Emerald complained to her friend, for she had the gift of tongues, as did Chi. Arenima had no clue what they were saying, no matter how hard she studied the languages.

"Just speak English, for Arenima's sake, Emma!" Chi laughed at Arenima's discomfort.

"Eh, sorry Ari." Emerald responded. "I said I am very bored."

"It's alright. So am I. Hey! Look! A crowd of people!" Arenima shouted, as a new batch of tourists approached. "Let's show 'em what we can do!"

As Arenima began strumming her acoustic guitar in a gentle Latin rhythm, Emerald caught on, and began tapping her tambourine and dancing the salsa to the smooth beat. Chi began singing. When the song was over, the tourist applauded appreciatively, each dropping some money into the hat on the side.

"Thank you all! That was very kind." Emerald thanked every one of the tourists. Suddenly a commotion was heard. Emerald looked up and watched the Teen Titans corner a man in black, silver, and orange armor on the rooftop. He turned around and jumped. Emerald screamed like a banshee and quickly turned to run away from the flying man. He grabbed hold of her by her hair and managed to get up onto another rooftop, holding her by the wrist. The Teen Titans followed close behind.

"Stop where you are, Titans." The man, who, as Emerald looked closer, appeared to only have one eye, hissed. "Or I drop the girl."

Emerald gave the Titans a hard look to tell them, _don't worry. I'll be fine. I have a trick._ She had noticed that the buildings were close enough, that, if she did the splits, it would stop her fall. Understanding immediately, the Titans continued to approach, the man dropped her, and she quickly did the splits, stopping halfway down. Using her upper arm muscles she climbed. _After this, I promise to work out more often, please just let me live!_ She bargained with the gods who had given her the powers. Climbing up and reaching the top, she felt a fierce force take over her.

"Come my minions, rise for your mistress. Let your evil shine. Find him now, yes, fly ever faster." She sang, her melody summoning hundreds of dragons with glowing red eyes and a thirst for blood. Of course, the villain ran. Who wouldn't? With over ten blood-thirsty demons after you, wouldn't you run too?

Finally, Emerald collapsed from exhaustion, as well as the strain of the summon. Her shivering body was picked up by Starfire.

"She is hurt. We should take her back with us." Starfire noted to the others.

Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Cyborg attempted to argue, but found it pointless after watching the girls shuddering body. He began to wonder what she was doing, and why she was dressed the way she was. A pink cheetah jumped in their way, growling to Beast Boy.

_"Wait, you're the Teen Titans, right? Well, could you please put Eme- er, my friend on my back?"_ She purred at the other being. He also transformed into a cheetah.

"_Say again?"  
"Please put my friend on my back."_ She was quickly losing patience.

_"No can do. Sorry. Starfire is forcing us to bring her back to base."_ Chi glanced down at Arenima, who nodded her head. Grabbing both sides of the small alleyway, she climbed up.

"Whew. As soon as I'm done with this I'm _so_ restarting Tae-Kwan-Do lessons." She growled to her friend.

_"Hey, don't blame me, Ari. Not my fault. Emi had to go and get herself caught business that wasn't hers."_ Chi yelped at her friend.

"Geez. Sorry I asked, Chi." Arenima rolled her eyes, nearly forgetting the Teen Titans who were watching them. Robin raised an eyebrow (under his mask).

"Okay. Now who are you?" He asked, curiosity taking over."

Arenima pointed to the girl in Starfire's arms. "That's Emerald. No last name to speak of, neither does my dear friend here." She gestured to Chi. "But we call this little pink girlie Chi. Okay Chi. You can become yourself again."

The Titans watched as the hot pink cheetah transformed into a young girl, with thick, black rimmed, glasses, and extraordinarily tanned skin. Her dirt-colored hair swayed slightly into her face.

"One person Ari here forgot to mention was herself. Arenima Wayne. Future heiress of Wayne Enterprise." Chi grinned from ear to ear as Robin glanced quickly at Arenima, recognition danced across his eyes for a mere instant. Then it was vanquished, by a look of acceptance.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**Really, really quick note!  
**

**Hey guy's it's me! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been busy with finals, chemistry, and new friends. ****I will upload more over the summer (which starts for me on Wednesday, June 15, five days before that wonderful sweet sixteen! Getting my permit and such, so I am very excited for this summer, and I should be able to update ALL of my stories, and update ONE ONCE A WEEK. So with one every week, it should go well. I'm posting this in all my stories, in case you read more than one and you see a new chapter, so for now don't get your hopes up. I love you all and please review, no flames, please. Helpful/supportive criticism is wanted! Read my other fanfictions if you have not gotten the chance!**

**~Jayde. M. Malao (on neopets I am sonoruslove, same for DragonFable, and I am Hidan-Rox-666 on deviantART if you get bored on my fanfictions and want to see my RPGs, RP on the Warrior Cats of Darkclan Guild on neopets, and my random artworks (which will also be uploaded more of this summer!)) **

**Finally: SOME AKATSUKI FACES**

**Zetsu [(^|^)]**

**Itachi -/_\-**

**Pein -::- or ^::^**

**Kisame = =**

**Tobi (o))**

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


End file.
